Locations
The Fertile Heart : Del'diem holds the largest human settlements on the western edge of the Boundless Sea. Here, the great Human Kingdom rests in the center of the Fertile Heart, where the massive city of Dragon's Grave was built directly into the remains of Dragon's Waste, the site where Humans made their first decisive strike against the Dragons ages ago. The Heartlands are also the site of many farming villages, which provide crops, textiles, and livestock for the Kingdom. The Western Brush : To the far west lies the Tangleroot Forest, home to the Great Tree at its center. This sprawling forest has been rarely explored, as the beasts it contains are fearsome indeed. The animals inside the forest rarely venture from their home in the forest, which allows the farming villages near the forest to remain safe. The longest river in Del'diem is known as the Blue Serpent, and it ends deep in Tangleroot Forest. The farming village of Shade's Veil lies just on the eastern border of the Tangleroot Forest, and many attribute its impressively fertile land to the town's close proximity to both the Blue Serpent and the Great Tree. Rumor has it that bandits have been spotted raiding villages to the south, and even more terrifying is the suspicion that the bandits have united under a single leader. : Shade's Veil : : Tangleroot Forest The Southern Badlands : To the south lie the Razorsaw Mountains, a range of desolate peaks and sheer cliffs. Beyond the mountains stretches the Endless Sands, a massive sprawling desert inhabited by only the hardiest of people. A lone settlement sits on the edge of the desert in the shadow of the Razorsaw Mountains, but rumors say that mysterious sand raiders occupy camps deeper into the desert. Few who enter the desert return alive. Those not defeated by the harsh sun and heat fall victim to the terrifying sand beasts that stalk the unwary traveler. A daring, but possibly foolish, archeological expedition has been planned to explore the desert, as legend says a lost draconic city lies somewhere in the desert. The Eastern Sea : To the east lies the Boundless Sea, which provides access for oversea traders with the neighboring continents. The sea is full of life, and many fishermen from Port Town earn their living as fishmongers, selling their wares to feed the western parts of the Human Kingdom. The Kraken's Teeth is an island chain that lies east of Port Town, and was believed to hold the original nest of the Dragons, before they built their magical cities. No one has been able to explore the island chain, however, as none can scale the massive cliffs that border each island. Unwary trading vessels occasionally finds themselves besieged by pirate attack, attacking the helpless ships swiftly and ruthlessly, dissapearing like sharks. Local tavern gossip suggests the existence of a massive pirate city, hidden away in the cliffs along the northern shore, but nobody has found it and lived to tell the tale. Legend says somewhere among the waves a massive flying draconic city fell from the sky when the dragons were slain, and it rests somewhere along the ocean floor. The Northern Steppes : Just north of the Fertile Heart lie the Flatlands, where the nomadic horse tribes mainly keep to themselves. Trading caravans often venture from the Flatlands to Dragon's Grave, where they trade their finely crafted leather goods for the colorful textiles produced by the Heartlands. Further north lies the gargantuan northern wall, which marks the border between the Flatlands and the harsh Frozen Blight. A massive, blackened trench of earth known as the Scar lies in the western side of the Flatlands. Legend says this is where the last Dragon was slain, and it was not defeated without a fight. Harsh magics have rendered the area permenently charred and unfertile, with nothing but the most foul of things being able to thrive in it. Those that venture into the Scar say they feel a dark presence watching over them, as if something were stalking them at every moment. Category:Locations